wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/II/17
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVII. (Wciąż na uboczu. — Prośba nieznajomego. — Folwark w oborze. — Przed laty dwunastu! — Nadzorca robotników na okręcie Brytanja. — Wygnaniec na wyspę Tabor. — Dłoń Cyrusa Smitha. — Tajemniczy dokument.) Te ostatnie słowa nieznajomego usprawiedliwiły przeczucia osadników. Przeszłość nieszczęśliwego musiała ukrywać jakiś czyn zbrodniczy, odpokutowany może w oczach ludzkich, lecz z którego własne sumienie snać go jeszcze nie było rozgrzeszyło. W każdym razie winowajca wyznał zgryzoty sumienia i żal, lecz nie czuł się godnym podać dłoń ludziom uczciwym, którzy go oto prosili i którzyby ją byli serdecznie uścisnęli! Bądź co bądź jednak po zdarzeniu z jaguarem, nie powrócił więcej do lasu, i od tego dnia nie opuścił już zagrody Pałacu Granitowego. Jakaż to tajemnica kryła się w jego życiu? Czy ją wyjawi kiedy? Przyszłość to miała okazać. W każdym razie postanowiono nie żądać jej od niego nigdy i zachowywać się wobec niego tak, jak gdyby go o nic nie podejrzywano. Przez kilka dni trwało wspólne pożycie dawniejszym trybem. Cyrus Smith z Gedeonem Spilettem zajmowali się razem bądź rozmaitemi pracami chemicznemi, bądź też fizykalnemi. Korespondent porzucał inżyniera wtedy tylko, gdy szedł na polowanie z Harbertem, roztropność bowiem nakazywała nie puszczać więcej młodego chłopca samego w las i mieć się na ostrożności. Nabowi i Pencroffowi również nie zbywało na zatrudnieniu, raz w oborze, to znów w podwórku około drobiu. Nieznajomy pracował ciągle na uboczu i wrócił na nowo do dawnych swych zwyczajów: nie brał udziału we wspólnym posiłku, sypiał pod drzewami na terasie, nie mięszał się nigdy do ich towarzystwa. Zdawało się istotnie, że obcowanie z tymi, którzy go ocalili, było dlań nieznośnem! — Lecz w takim razie, zauważał Pencroff, dlaczegoż wzywał pomocy ludzkiej? Dlaczego rzucił do morza ów dokument? — On nam to sam powie, odpowiadał zawsze Cyrus Smith. — Kiedy? — Może prędzej niż się spodziewasz, Pencroffie. I w samej rzeczy chwila wyznania była niedaleką. Dnia 10 grudnia, w tydzień po swym powrocie do Pałacu Granitowego, stanął nagle nieznajomy przed Cyrusem i rzekł do niego głosem łagodnym i kornym: — Panie, miałbym do pana prośbę. — Mów, przyjacielu, odparł inżynier, lecz wprzódy pozwól mi zadać ci jedno pytanie. Na te słowa nieznajomy spłonął rumieńcem i już chciał odejść. Cyrus Smith przeniknął co się działo w duszy winowajcy, który obawiał się zapewne, by go inżynier nie zagadnął o jego przeszłość! Cyrus Smith ręką go wstrzymał. — Kolego, rzekł do niego, jesteśmy nietylko twoimi towarzyszami, ale i przyjaciołmi. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć, a teraz słucham cię. Nieznajomy przyłożył rękę do oczu. Opanował go rodzaj drzączki, i stał tak chwil kilka, nie mogąc słowa wymówić. Wreszcie rzekł: — Panie, chcę, prosić pana o jednę łaskę. — Jaką? — Cztery lub pięć mil ztąd, u podnóża góry, macie panowie oborę przeznaczoną dla zwierząt domowych. Zwierzęta te potrzebują starania i opieki. Pozwolisz mi pan mieszkać tam razem z niemi? Cyrus Smith patrzał na nieznajomego chwil kilka z wyrazem najgłębszej litości, potem rzekł: — Mój przyjacielu, w oborze tej znajdują się tylko szopy, zaledwie dobre dla zwierząt... — Będą dobre i dla mnie. — Mój przyjacielu, ciągnął dalej Cyrus Smith, nie będziemy ci się nigdy w niczem sprzeciwiali. Chcesz mieszkać w oborze, dobrze. Zresztą będziesz zawsze pożądanym w Pałacu Granitowym. Lecz ponieważ chcesz mieszkać w oborze, więc urządzimy tam dla ciebie mieszkanie odpowiednie. — Mniejsza o to, jakkolwiekbądź, mnie zawsze dobrze będzie. — Mój przyjacielu, odparł Cyrus Smith, kładąc umyślnie nacisk na to serdeczne nazwanie, pozostaw nam sąd, co w tej mierze uczynić nam przystoi! — Dziękuję ci, panie, odrzekł nieznajomy i odszedł. Inżynier uwiadomił natychmiast towarzyszy o propozycji nieznajomego, i postanowiono wybudować w oborze dom z drzewa ile możności wygodny. Tego samego dnia jeszcze udali się osadnicy do obory z potrzebnemi narzędziami, i zanim tydzień upłynął, stanął dom gotów na przyjęcie nowego gościa. Postawiono go w oddaleniu dwadzieścia stóp od szop, tak że łatwo było ztamtąd czuwać nad trzodą baranów, liczącą już wówczas przeszło ośmdziesiąt sztuk. Sporządzono kilka kawałków mebli, łóżko, stół, ławkę, szafę, kufer i zniesiono do obory broń, amunicję i rozmaite narzędzia. Nieznajomy przez ten czas nie zaglądał ani razu do swego nowego mieszkania i nie mięszał się wcale do roboty osadników, sam zajęty był bez ustanku na terasie, chcąc zapewne ukończyć do reszty swą robotę. I w samej rzeczy, dzięki jemu, wszystek grunt był obrobiony i gotów pod zasiew na który zbliżał się czas. Dnia 20 grudnia ukończono przygotowania w oborze. Inżynier uwiadomił wtedy nieznajomego, że mieszkanie czeka na jego przyjęcie, a ten odparł, że uda się tam na tę noc jeszcze. Tego wieczora osadnicy zgromadzili się we wielkiej sali Pałacu Granitowego. Była właśnie godzina ósma — godzina w której nowy towarzysz miał ich opuścić. Nie chcąc mu się naprzykrzać i zmuszać go obecnością swoją do pożegnania, które mogło mu być nieprzyjemnem, zostawili go samego i udali się do Pałacu Granitowego. Zgromadzeni zatem we wielkiej sali rozmawiali już od kilku minut, gdy nagle ozwało się lekkie pukanie do drzwi. W tej samej prawie chwili wszedł do sali nieznajomy, i bez wstępnej przedmowy, rzekł: — Moi panowie, zanim panów opuszczę, słuszna, ażebyście znali moją historję. Jest ona następującą. Te proste słowa przejęły silnem wrażeniem Cyrusa Smitha i jego towarzyszy. Inżynier powstał ze swego miejsca. — Nie pytaliśmy cię o nic, mój przyjacielu, rzekł. Masz więc prawo milczeć. — Obowiązkiem moim jest mówić. — Więc usiądź. — Wolę stać. — Słuchamy cię zatem, odparł Cyrus Smith. Nieznajomy stanął w kącie sali, otoczony lekkiem półcieniem. Głowę miał odkrytą, obie ręce skrzyżował na piersi, i głosem przytłumionym, jakby się gwałtem przymuszał do mówienia, rozpoczął następujące opowiadanie, którego żaden z słuchaczy nie przerwał ni razu: — „Dnia 20 grudnia 1854 parowy jach, jakich używają do przejażdżek spacerowych, nazwiskiem Duncan, własność pewnego szkockiego laird’a, lorda Glenarwan, zarzucił kotwicę u przylądka Bernouilli , na zachodnich wybrzeżach australskich, na wysokości trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika. Na statku tym znajdowali się lord Glenarvan, jego żona, jeden major armji angielskiej, jeden geograf francuski, młoda dziewczyna i młody chłopak. Tych dwoje ostatnich byli dziećmi kapitana Granta, którego okręt Brytanja rok wprzódy zatonął był z całą załogą i z całym ładunkiem. Duncan zostawał pod rozkazami kapitana, nazwiskiem John Mangles; i posiadał załogę złożoną z piętnastu ludzi. „Powód, dla którego jach ten w owym czasie znajdował się u wybrzeży australskich, był następujący: „Sześć miesięcy pierwej napotkał i wyłowił Duncan w morzu irlandzkiem butelkę, zawierającą dokument spisany w językach angielskim, niemieckim i francuskim. Treść tego dokumentu była taka, że z rozbitego statku Brytanja pozostało przy życiu jeszcze trzech ludzi, mianowicie sam kapitan Grant i dwóch ludzi z załogi, i że znaleźli przytułek na ziemi jakiejś, której stopień szerokości jeograficznej podany był w dokumencie, a zaś stopień długości, zamazany przez wodę morską, zupełnie był nieczytelnym. „Ten stopień szerokości południowej wynosił 37° 11′. Stopień długości nie był więc znany, i postępując wzdłuż tego trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, przez morza i lądy, można było być pewnym dotrzeć wreszcie do ziemi zamieszkanej przez kapitana Granta i jego dwóch towarzyszy. „Gdy admiralicja angielska wahała się podjąć to poszukiwanie, postanowił lord Glenarvan próbować wszelkich sposobów, aby odszukać kapitana. Mary i Robert Grant weszli z nim w stosunek. Zaopatrzono jach Duncan we wszystkie przybory potrzebne do tak dalekiej podróży, w której zamierzali wziąć udział familia lorda i dzieci kapitana, i Duncan, opuściwszy Glasgow, skierował ku Atlantykowi, przepłynął cieśninę magekańską i cichym Oceanem puścił się aż do Patagonji, gdzie, jak podług pierwotnego tłumaczenia dokumentu można było przypuszczać, że kapitan Grant znajdować się mógł w niewoli u krajowców. „''Duncan'' wysadził więc pasażerów swoich na zachodnich wybrzeżach Patagonji, a sam odpłynął aby ich zabrać napowrót u wschodnich wybrzeży, u przylądka Corrientes. „Lord Glenarvan przeszedł całą Patagonję wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, i nie znalazłszy nigdzie śladu kapitana, usiadł powtórnie na okręt dnia 13 listopada, by prowadzić dalej swe poszukiwania po Oceanie. „Zwidziwszy bezskutecznie wyspy Tristan Acunha i Amsterdam, położone po drodze, Duncan, jak to pierwej wspomniałem, przybył do przylądka Bernuilli, na wybrzeża australskie, dnia 20 grudnia 1854. „Zamiarem lorda Glenarvan było przejść wzdłuż całą Australję, tak jak przeszedł Amerykę, i w tym celu wylądował. Kilka mil od brzegu morza, stał folwark należący do pewnego Irlandczyka, który podróżnym ofiarował gościnne przyjęcie. Lord Glenarvan wyjawił temu Irlandczykowi powód, który go sprowadził w te strony i zapytał go, czyli mu nie wiadomo, że trzymasztowiec angielski Brytanja, przed dwoma laty niespełna rozbił się u zachodnich wybrzeży Australji. „Irlandczyk nigdy nie słyszał o tem zdarzeniu; lecz ku wielkiemu zdumieniu wszystkich obecnych, jeden ze sług Irlandczyka, mięszając się do rozmowy, rzekł: „— Mylordzie, dziękuj Bogu i sław imię Jego! Jeśli kapitan Grant żyje jeszcze, to na ziemi australskiej. „— Coś ty za jeden? zapytał lord Glenarvan. „— Szkot z rodu, tak jak i ty, mylordzie, odparł ów człowiek, i jestem jednym z towarzyszy kapitana Granta, jednym z rozbitków Brytanji. „Człowiek ów zwał się Ayrton. Był on w samej rzeczy dozorcą robotników na okręcie Brytanja, jak o tem świadczyły jego papiery. Lecz rozłączony od kapitana Granta w chwili, gdy okręt rozbił się o skały, sądził dotychczas, że kapitan jego utonął wraz z całą załogą i że tylko Ayrton sam jeden z całej Brytanji pozostał przy życiu. „— Tylko że okręt Brytanja, dodał, nie rozbił się u wybrzeży zachodnich, lecz u wybrzeży wschodnich Australji, i jeśli kapitan Grant dotąd jeszcze żyje, jak tego dowodzi dokument, pozostaje on w niewoli u dzikich krajowców australskich, i nie w tej, lecz w przeciwnej stronie należy go szukać. „Człowiek ów mówił to wszystko głosem pełnym szczerości, a wzrok jego był pewny i wzbudzający ufność. Nie podobna było wątpić o prawdziwości słów jego. Irlandczyk, u którego służył od roku przeszło, zaręczał za niego. Lord Glenarvan uwierzył w prawość tego człowieka i idąc za jego radą, postanowił przejść całą Australję wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika. Lord Glenarvan, jego żona, dwoje dzieci kapitana, major, Francuz, kapitan Mangles i kilku majtków mieli utworzyć orszak podróżny pod przewództwem Ayrtona, podczas gdy Duncan pod komendą zastępcy kapitana, nazwiskiem Tom Austin, odpłynąć miał do Melbourne i tam oczekiwać dalszych rozkazów lorda Glenarvan. „Dnia 23 grudnia 1854 ruszono w drogę. „Tu czas wyjawić, że ów Ayrton był zdrajcą. Był on rzeczywiście dozorcą majtków na statku Brytanja; lecz pokłóciwszy się ze swym kapitanem, usiłował skłonić załogę do buntu i gwałtem opanować okręt, za co kapitan Grant wysadzić go kazał na zachodnie wybrzeże Australji, i pozostawiwszy go jego losowi, odpłynął; — była to kara słuszna i sprawiedliwa. „Tak więc nędznik ów nie wiedział nic o rozbiciu Brytanji. Dowiedział się o niem dopiero z opowiadania lorda Glenarvan! Od czasu, gdy go wyrzucono samego na ląd, został naczelnikiem zbiegłych skazańców, dlatego zaś utrzymywał z taką bezczelnością, że okręt rozbił się u wschodnich wybrzeży, i dlatego nakłaniał lorda Glenarvan do puszczenia się w tym kierunku, ponieważ miał nadzieję tym sposobem oddalić go od okrętu, opanować Duncana i jach ten przemienić na rozbójniczy statek, mający krążyć po wodach Cichego Oceanu.“ Tu nieznajomy zatrzymał się chwilę. Głos jego drżał, lecz ciągnął dalej w te słowa: „Wyprawa ruszyła wzdłuż ziemi australskiej. Wypadła oczywiście niepomyślnie, kierował nią bowiem Ayrton czyli Ben Joyce, jak go wolimy nazwać, a raz przed, raz za nimi postępowała banda złoczyńców, którą uwiadomił o nadarzającym się łupie. „Tymczasem wysłano Duncana do Melbourne, ponieważ potrzebował naprawy. Chodziło teraz o to, ażeby skłonić lorda Glenarvan, by wydał okrętowi rozkaz opuszczenia Melbourne i udania się do wschodnich wybrzeży Australji, gdzie łatwo go było opanować. Zaprowadziwszy orszak podróży dość blisko tych wybrzeży, w głąb nieprzejrzanych borów, gdzie zbywało wszelkich środków do życia, otrzymał Ayrton list, który podjął się sam doręczyć zastępcy kapitana pod którego wodzą zostawał Duncan, list zawierający rozkaz, by jach odpłynął natychmiast ku wybrzeżom wschodnim, do zatoki Twofold, oddalonej kilka dni drogi od miejsca, w którem zatrzymał się orszak podróżnych. Tam to naznaczył Ayrton swym godnym wspólnikom miejsce schadzki. „W chwili gdy list miał mu być wręczonym, wykryła się jego zdrada nie pozostawało mu jak tylko uciekać. Bądź co bądź jednak musiał wprzódy dostać ów list, który w jego ręce oddawał Duncana. Ayrtonowi udało się przyjść w posiadanie listu i w dwa dni później stanął w Melbourne. „Dotychczas zbrodnicze jego zamiary wiodły się pomyślnie. Wkrótce miał zwabić Duncana do owej zatoki Twofold, gdzie opanowawszy go łatwością przy pomocy swych wspólników i wyciąwszy w pień całą załogę, Ben Joyce miał zostać wszechwładnym panem tego morza... Lecz Bóg miał go zatrzymać u samego kresu zbrodniczego przedsięwzięcia. „Ayrton, przybywszy do Melbourne, wręczył list zastępcy kapitana, Tomaszowi Austin, a ten przeczytawszy go rozkazał natychmiast rozwinąć żagle; lecz któż wyrazi rozpacz i wsciekłość Ayrtona, gdy drugiego dnia żeglugi dowiedział się, że zastępca kapitana prowadzi okręt nie ku wybrzeżom wschodnim Australji, do zatoki Twofold, lecz ku wschodnim wybrzeżom Nowej Zelandji. Chciał się oprzeć temu, Austin pokazał mu list! I, w samej rzeczy dziwnem zrządzeniem Opatrzności, przez przypadkową omyłkę geografa Francuza, który list ten pisał, wskazane w nim jako cel podróży okrętowi były wschodnie wybrzeża Nowej Zelandji. „Wszystkie plany Ayrtona obróciły się w niwecz! Chciał podnieść bunt. Uwięziono go. I tak uprowadzony został ku wybrzeżom Nowej Zelandji, nie mając wyobrażenia ani o tem, co się stanie z jego wspólnikami, ani jaki los spotka lorda Glenarvan. „''Duncan'' błąkał się w pobliżu tych wybrzeży aż do dnia 3. marca. Tego dnia Ayrton usłyszał huk jakiś. To armaty Duncana dawały ognia, i wkrótce lord Glenarvan z całą drużyną przybyli na okręt. „Oto co i jak się stało. „Po tysięcznych trudach i niebezpieczeństwach, przybył wreszcie lord Glenarvan do celu swej podróży, do wschodnich wybrzeży Australji, do zatoki Twofold. Ani śladu Duncana! Zatelegrafował do Melbourne. Odpowiedziano ztamtąd: „''Duncan'' odpłynął 18. bm. niewiadomo dokąd.“ „Lordowi Glenarvan nie pozostawało teraz jak tylko to jedno przypuszczenie: że uczciwy jego jach wpadł w ręce Ben Joyce’a i został statkiem zbójeckim. „Ale lord Glenarvan nie chciał dać za wygranę. Był to mąż nieustraszonej odwagi i wspaniałego serca. Wsiadł więc na jeden z kupieckich okrętów, kazał się zawieść na zachodnie wybrzeża Nowej Zelandji, przeszedł ją całą wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, nie napotkawszy ani śladu kapitana Granta; ale u przeciwległych wybrzeży, ku wielkiemu swemu zdumieniu, za wolą nieba, odnalazł owego Duncana, zostającego pod rozkazami zastępcy kapitana, który oczekiwał go już od pięciu tygodni! „Było to 3go marca 1855. Lord Glenarvan znajdował się wreszcie znów na swoim statku, a wraz z nim także i Ayrton. Ten stanął przed lordem, który chciał wydobyć z niego wszystko, cokolwiek zbójca ten mógł wiedzieć o losie kapitana Granta. Ayrton wzbraniał się mówić. Wtedy lord Glenarvan oświadczył mu, że za przybyciem do pierwszej stacji odda go w ręce władz angielskich. Ayrton milczał uporczywie. „''Duncan'' ruszył dalej w podróż wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika. Tymczasem lady Glenarvan postanowiła przełamać upór zbójcy. W końcu wpływem swym zwyciężyła go, i Ayrton zaproponował lordowi Glenarvan, ażeby w zamian za to, co by miał do powiedzenia, zamiast wydawać go w ręce władz angielskich, wysadził go na jednej z wysp Cichego Oceanu. Lord Glenarvan, który gotów był uczynić wszystko, byle się dowiedzieć coś dotyczącego losu kapitana Granta, przyjął układ. „Wtedy Ayrton opowiedział historję całego swego życia, z której się okazało, że od dnia, w którym kapitan Grant wysadził go na wybrzeża australskie, nie wiedział o nim nic zgoła. „Mimo to lord Glenarvan dotrzymał danego słowa. Duncan płynąc dalej wytkniętym szlakiem, przybył do wyspy Tabor. Tu miano zostawić Ayrtona, i tutaj także, iście cudownym trafem, znaleziono kapitana Granta z dwoma jego ludźmi, właśnie pod trzydziestym siódmym równoleżnikiem. Skazaniec miał zająć ich miejsce na tej odludnej wysepce, i gdy opuszczał jach, przemówił do niego lord Glenarvan w te słowa: „— Ayrtonie, pozostaniesz tutaj zdala od świata, zdala od ludzi, z którymi nie będziesz mógł utrzymywać żadnej styczności. Nie będziesz mógł umknąć z tej wysepki, na której zostawia cię Duncan. Pozostaniesz sam, pod okiem Boga, który czyta w najgłębszych skrytościach ludzkiego serca, lecz nie będziesz mi zgubionym na zawsze, ani przepadłym bez śladu, jak był kapitan Grant. Choć tak niegodnym jesteś ludzkiej pamięci, ludzie będą przecież o tobie pamiętali. Wiem gdzie jesteś, Ayrtonie, i będę wiedział, gdzie cię szukać. Nie zapomnę o tem nigdy!“ „Po tych słowach Duncan rozwinął żagle i zniknął wkrótce z przed oczu wygnańca. „Było to 18go marca 1855 roku.Wypadki opowiedziane tutaj w krótkości, wyjęte są z dzieła znanego zapewne niejednemu z czytelników, pt. „Dzieci kapitana Granta.“ I tu, i później zauważają czytelnicy pewne różnice pod względem dat, lecz później dowiedzą się także, dla czego pierwotnie nie mogły być podane prawdziwe daty. (Przyp. wydawcy.) „Ayrton pozostał sam jeden, lecz nie zbywało mu ani amunicji, ani broni, ani narzędzi, ani zboża na zasianie. Do użytku tego skazańca, pozostał dom zbudowany przez zacnego kapitana Granta. Potrzebował tylko żywić się i pokutować w samotności za popełnione zbrodnie. „Panowie, on szczerze żałował, wstydził się swoich zbrodni, i był bardzo nieszczęśliwym! Powiedział sobie, że jeśli kiedy ludzie przybędą po niego, trzeba aby był wtedy godnym wrócić pomiędzy nich! Jak on cierpiał, ten nieszczęśliwy! Jak on ciężko pracował, ażeby przez pracę uzacnić swą duszę! Jak gorąco się modlił, ażeby przez modlitwę odrodzić się na nowo! „Trwało tak dwa, trzy lata; lecz Ayrton, przygnębiony na duchu tą ciągłą samotnością, wypatrując nieustannie, czyli okręt jaki nie pojawi się na widnokręgu, zapytując sam siebie, czyli już wkrótce dopełni się czas pokuty, cierpiał jak nikt nigdy nie cierpiał! Ach! jak gorzką jest samotność dla duszy trawionej zgryzotami sumienia! „Lecz niebo snać nie uznało, by kara tego nieszczęśliwego była wystarczającą, czuł bowiem, że z dniem każdym coraz bardziej dziczeje! Czuł jak zwolna popadał w stan zbydlęcenia! Czy się to stało po dwóch, czy po czterech latach samotności, tego wam powiedzieć nie może, w końcu jednak stał się istotą taką nędzną, jakąście go znaleźli! „Nie potrzebuję panowie dodawać, że Ayrton czyli Ben Joyce a ja, to jedna i ta sama osoba!“ Gdy Ayrton ukończył swe opowiadanie, Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego powstali z swych miejsc. Niepodobna wyrazić do jakiego stopnia czuli się wzruszonymi. Taki obraz nędzy, cierpień i rozpaczy w całej nagości roztoczył się przed ich oczyma! — Ayrtonie — rzekł Cyrus Smith — byłeś wielkim zbrodniarzem, lecz niebo orzekło wyraźnie, żeś już odpokutował twe zbrodnie! Dowodem tego, że ci dozwoliło powrotu między twych bliźnich. Ayrtonie, grzechy twoje są ci odpuszczone! A teraz, chcesz-że zostać naszym towarzyszem? Ayrton na te słowa cofnął się. — Oto moja ręka! — rzekł inżynier. Ayrton rzucił się na tę rękę, którą do niego wyciągnął Cyrus Smith, i duże łzy pociekły mu po twarzy. — Chcesz żyć razem z nami? — zapytał Cyrus Smith. — Panie Smith — odparł Ayrton — zostaw mi jeszcze trochę czasu, pozwól mi mieszkać samemu w oborze. — Niech tak będzie, skoro tego chcesz, Ayrtonie — odparł Cyrus Smith. Ayrton chciał się już oddalić, lecz inżynier zadał mu jeszcze ostatnie pytanie: — Słówko jeszcze, przyjacielu. Jeżeli zamiarem twoim było żyć samotnie, dlaczegoż rzuciłeś do morza ów dokument, który nas na twój trop naprowadził? — Jaki dokument? — zapytał Ayrton, jak gdyby nie wiedział, o czem mowa. — Dokument zamknięty w butelce, któryśmy znaleźli, i który całkiem dokładnie oznaczał położenie wyspy Tabor! Ayrton przyłożył rękę do czoła. Po chwili namysłu odparł: — Nie rzucałem nigdy żadnego dokumentu do morza! — Nigdy? — zawołał Pencroff. — Nigdy! Rzekłszy to Ayrton, zwrócił się ku drzwiom i odszedł. ----